Naruto The Exorcixt
by Arch Hideyoshi no Baka
Summary: Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Dunia dari kehancuran dan tiba - tiba menghilang. setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dia datang kembali dan Berusaha menghentikan "mereka". ma'af, kagak pintar Bikin Summary. Naruto :: Masashi Kishimoto. This FF :: Arch Hideyoshi no Baka.


Perang Aliansi ke 4 telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dari pihak aliansi. Tapi lepas dari semua itu, aliansi juga harus membayar kemenangan dengan hilangnya sang pahlawan yakni Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto menghilang setelah perang berakhir tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih terus di cari meskipun belum di temukan. Selain itu Konoha Gakure di jadikan Sebagai Kota pertama di Zaman Shinobi dan di bangun juga sebuah patung pemuda jabrik dengan 3 goresan di pipinya di Pusat Kota ini di lambangkan sebagai penghormayan kepada sang pahlawan dunia. Dikonoha juga sekarang banyak di temukan kasus aneh dengan saksi mengatakan kalau ada mahluk aneh yg muncul dan tiba – tiba menyerang, sampai saat ini hanya Clan yang memiliki Doujutsu saja yang bisa melihat mereka dan membasmi mereka.

3 Years Later  
Konoha City 10 : 10 PM

"Taichou ... jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, sebaiknya kita mundur dulu." Lapor seorang dengan pakaian anbu kepada seorang yang memakai Rompi Anbu tapi dengan lambang Kipas di punggungnya.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kita mundur maka penduduk desa akan menjadi sasaran mereka. Cepat minta bantuan ke Pusat" Titah sang Taichou.

"Seperti biasa... kau terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke - Taichou" ucap seorang yang memakai Rompi Anbu kepada Taichou mereka yakni sasuke.

"ini semua gara – gara si Dobe menyerahkan Tugas ini kepadaku sebelum dia pergi" sanggah Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun begitu tatapannya berubah jadi sendu.

Yah ... saya akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sebelum perang berakhir Naruto pernah meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Konoha, pada awalnya dia tidak mau. Tapi setelah Naruto pergi akhirnya dia menerima permintaan Naruto dan jadilah mereka disini, di Hutan Barat Konoha yang kini tengah di serang ratusan Iblis.

"Pakai semua senjata yang ada, jangan sisakan satupun iblis disini. Kita lah Anbu Konoha terpilih yang dapat melawan mereka, jadi berjuanglah semua" Perintah salah seorang Anbu bertopeng Rusa yang kelihatannya memiliki Jabatan lebih tinggi di banding yang lain.

"Ha'i" Jawab Lantang para Anbu.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Apa kalian dengar semalam? Kabarnya Desa di serang lagi oleh Ratusan Iblis dan Pasukan Khusus Anbu mengalahkan mereka semua" Seorang Gadis A yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun kini tengah memulai bergosip tentang Kejadian semalam.

"iya .. akhir – akhir ini Seragan dari Iblis mulai tak terkendali, dan yang menambah repot adalah hanya Clan Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang dapat melihat dan menghancurkan mereka" sanggah Gadis B

Di Gate Konoha City.

Seperti biasa di Gerbang hanya ada Kotetsu dan Izumo serta beberapa Anjing Ninja yang kini tengah berjaga di Gerbang. Sudah beberapa hari ini serangan dari iblis mulai agresif dan pertahanan juga mulai di ketatkan dengan menambah beberapa anjing Ninja yang berguna dalam mengidentifikasi Kehadiran Iblis.

"Guk .. Guk..." Tiba – tiba semua anjing yang berada disana mengonggong dan itu cukup membuat Kotetsu dan Izumo Panik. Mereka lalu keluar dari Post mereka dan melihat ke jalan utama menuju Gate.

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.

Segerombolan orang berjalan mendekat ke Gate, pakaian mereka cukup nyentrik apalagi orang yang berada di tengah. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan jubah yang mendekati tanah, wajahnya tampan dengan kulit putihnya dan rambut Pirang yang mergoyang tertiup angin. Sementara di belakangnya terlihat kira – kira 5 orang wanita yang memegang Koper Silver di setiap tangannya dan penampilannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Pemimpin di tengahnya.

"Kau Na-"

"Yo .. Kotetsu – san dan Izumo – san, sudah lama tak jumpa" belum sempat Izumo menyelesaikan kata – katanya Pemuda pirang itu lebih dulu memotong perkataan Izumo. Dan setelah memberi salam ke Penjaga gerbang, Pemuda pirang ini berjalan masuk ke dalam Kota.

"Apa tidak apa – apa masuk sebelum mereka memberi Izin? Inikan Kota yang penjagaannya lumayan ketat." Pertanyaan Wanita berambut Pirang ini hanya di balas dengan senyuman dari sang pemuda dan itu cukup membuat sang wanita merona.

"Tenang saja Elizabeth – Chan, ini adalah kampung halaman Naruto – sama" Tambah Perempuan berambut hitam yang berada di samping Elizabeth.  
6 Orang berpakaian aneh itu mulai berjalan di jalan menuju Kantor Hokage, sebenernya mereka terdiri dari 5 orang gadis dan 1 orang pemuda yang bisa di panggil Naruto.  
Naruto lalu berbealik ke arah para gadis yang ada di belakangnya.  
"Konan - Chan, Elizabeth - Chan, Miko - Chan, dan Kyoko - Chan kalian ke kantor hokage dulu dan laporkan tujuan kita, lalu Nanami – chan cari tempat menginap untuk malam ini. Jika ada yang mengganggu segera lumpuhkan. Setelah itu siapkan semua Bahan yang di perlukan, tepat pukul 05 : 00 PM kita berkumpul di pusat kota untuk persiapan membuat Kekai Sementara. Mengerti !?" Perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Mengerti !" Jawab lantang para Gadis ini. Kemudian berpencarlah mereka dan hanya menyisahkan Naruto yang berdiri di tengah jalan.

Naruto Pov.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah lama tak ku kunjungi dan ku perhatikan sekarang konoha jadi sedikit berubah. Dulu kan belum ada toko baju maupun toko Kendaraan bermotor. Tempat yang menjadi kunjunganku ternyata tak berubah, terbukti dengan Monument sebuah Batu besar dengan padang rumput yang di rawat agar tak terlalu tinggi. Aku berjongkok di depaan Batu besar ini dan mulai berdo'a.  
"Sudah lama seklai aku tak kesini... ma'af ya Tou-san, kaa- san, dan Jii-san aku lama ak mampir kesini. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungi Konoha dari 'mereka', jadi jangan Khawatir. " aku lalu berdiri dan melihat Jam tangan yang terpajang indah di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Sudah Waktunya, semoga mereka mendapatkan apa yang ku butuhkan." Aku lalu mulai mengkonsentrasikan pandanganku dan mulai mencari Pusat Kota. Setelah aku kira mendapatkannya "Kai"

Naruto Pov end.

Di Pusat Konoha City kini tengan di kerumuni oleh banyak ninja,lebih tepatnya mereka mgerubuni 5 Gadis mencurigakan yang kini tenga duduk di depan Patung sang pemuda. Disana juga terlihat beberapa gadis lainnya antara lain Sakura, Hinata, dan Tsunade. Mereka tengah menunggu sang Kapten dari para Gadis berpakaian hitam.

"Apa benar dia akan datang? Ini sudah hampir pukul 05 : 00 PM?" tanya sang Hokage.

"tenang saja, dia pasti dat-"

"Aku tak menyangka bakalan seramai ini dan lagi patung ini kurang tampan.. hehehe " sebuah Suara yang tak asing berasal dari atas Kepala patung Pemuda rambut pirang memotong kata – kata dari Elizabeth.

"-tang." Naruto melompat Turun dari Patung dirinya dan mendarat tepat di samping Elizabeth. Hampir semua shinobi menatap tak percaya dengan sosok seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda di hadapan mereka yang bernama Naruto yang dulu pernah hilang tanpa bekas dan sekarang dia kembali dengan penampilan yang sedikit berubah, di punggungnya terdapat 2 bilah katana lalu jubah yang sempat berkibar saat turun melihatkan 2 Shotgun di pinggang kanan dan kirinya, serta perawakannya yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah tumbuh sedikit panjang melambai di tiup angin.

"Yo ... sudah lama tak bertemu. Jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diri.. Aku yang akan mendirikan Divisi penangulangan Masalah Supranatural dari Pusat jepang, Exorcist Tingkat Paladin, Uzumaki Naruto."


End file.
